brute_force_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Please note: these episode descriptions are quoted from the Brute Force Episode Directory on Geekly Inc.'s website. Season 1: Fallen Heroes Season 1 ran from May 31st, 2016 - October 1st, 2019. Episode 1 - Smooth as Marble The story begins in amid the Elysian Sands in the desert wasteland Kingdom of Denderast. Far from home, our intrepid adventurers gather by the fire and await word from Sir Valiant Clashtiger, their leader and the Paragon of Murkheim. Episode 2 - Hands Off Mort’s falling into a pit, the Paragon of Murkheim may be dead, and sand is in every crevice. It’s been a weird day, but it’s only going to get weirder. Episode 3 - Skeleton Key The gang awakens in the city of Kushkal, on the far western edge of the Kingdom of Denderast. They do not awaken together, however, and two in particular find themselves in grave peril. Episode 4 - A Moment With Frankie Like every family reunion I’ve ever had, the whole dang party’s ended up in jail. Episode 5 - Ship For Brains The gang’s seen enough of Kushkal! Time to flee while the fleeing’s good. Episode 6 - Hang Nine As the newly christened Pride’s Poop sets sail towards Murkheim, the crew engage in normal high seas activities like fishing, reluctant skeletal slalom skiing, and getting riotously drunk. Episode 7 - Shoes Shoes Shoes With a fresh store of supplies and their sea legs beneath them, the gang sets off to high seas adven… oh never mind someone slashed their sails. This looks like a job for the Brute Force Detective Agency! Episode 8 - Dreams Always Lead to Disaster The gang is on high alert as the head to their room in the Ant and Glyph Alehouse of Burgundystrom. Soon they’ll learn firsthand that this little village is more than what it seems. Also, Ezra sings a song. Episode 9 - Den of Solitude As Moon Kevin invites the party into his leafy oasis, a deadly nature spirit looms on the horizon. Episode 10 - Everything is a Tree The party heads off into town to face the baku, but comes across a strange citizen along the way. Lola gets creative. #worthit Episode 11 - Nighty Night, Buddy As Mort and Ezra push fear aside to face down the baku in the Ant and Glyph Alehouse, Mirka and Lola succumb to exhaustion and enter a twisted nightmare. Episode 12 - Mirka You're A Genius! As Mort and Ezra knuckle up for round two against a town beset by swarms of oversized dream worms, Mirka and Lola struggle to meet up with their friends. Episode 13 - A Colorless Void With their friends still lost in a dream world, Ezra and Mort engage in a battle of wits with the dastardly Fezzlyn Wolfblood. Jasper reels with heartache. Episode 14 - Rollo Di Pollo As Ezra and Mort head back into town to save Jamtooth, Lola faces down the infamous monster hunter: Rollo di Pollo. Mirka got jetpack-launched sideways into a forest somewhere. Episode 15 - Reverse Lycanthropy The crew reassembles at the docks of Burgundystrom and hear an enticing offer from Rollo di Pollo. Mirka encounters a mysterious man and snoops a little too hard around Moon Kevin’s treehouse. Episode 16 - Merry Giftsmas With the gang headed out from Burgundystrom, what better time for their new friends to give them some nice gifts? At the Gilded Ram, the proprietors hire an exciting new opening act for Jasper. Episode 17 - Make a Wish The Brute Force make a break across the Selium Sea in an attempt to outpace Rollo di Pollo and save Murkheim, but they encounter a strange creature along the way. Jasper is haunted by luchador ghost fighters. Episode 18 - An Awkard Homecoming The Brute Force learn the dangers of wishes before returning to Murkheim, a city changed. Episode 19 - An Uncomfortable Arrangement The Brute Force learn just how bad things are at Murkheim, and offer to help by facing off against a 20-foot tall fire demon. Episode 20 - To Forsee is Divination Flashing back to the days leading up to their current adventure, Lola and Agarion meet a mystic fortune teller (played by Michael DiMauro) who is more than meets the eye. The saga of Jasper’s secret admirer reaches its climax. Episode 21 - Full Bush Facing off against a 20 foot tall sextuple-horned terrifying demon creature, the Brute Force outsmarts themselves and get split up. Episode 22 - The King is a Wiener The Brute Force meet a deposed crown prince and learn more about Agarion’s intentions leading up to that treacherous tomb in Denderast. Episode 23 - A Bold Plan Mort and Lola, separated from their friends by happenstance and abs, are summoned to Prince Amathur’s tent to plan out an attack on King Eloy. Will they manage to impress their would-be liege lord with their tactical prowess? Episode 24 - The Last God Ezra, trapped in a world between worlds, comes face to face with a god. Meanwhile, Mort and Lola are reunited with Mirka, Moon Kevin, and their new druid friend: Talu (played by Nika Howard.) Episode 25 - A Subtle Interrogation As the crew awakens in the forests south of Murkheim, they scramble to extract information from the Vizier before King Eloy learns they’re coming for him. There will be blood. Episode 26 - Watery Doing As the gang plans for their assault on King Eloy in the Temple of the Oaken Spire, Mort is pulled away to fulfill a debt to the genie Ajaz. Episode 27 - King Kaboom Mort continues his mission to help the Merfolk of the Elian Ocean, and searches for the whereabouts of Rollo di Pollo! Episode 28 - The Cost of Revolution The crew launches their assault on King Eloy, but at what cost? Episode 29 - Everything's Gone a Bit Cuckoo Raw from the loss of a close friend, the Brute Force suffers yet another betrayal. Episode 30 - What Isn't In Ruins? After some soul searching, the crew tries to find their way back to where it all began… and they meet a new ally in the process. Episode 31 - The Math Horse (Geeklycon 2017 Liveshow) In their days before the Elysium Sands, the Brute Force head to the outskirts of Murkheim to take in some entertainment. This episode was recorded live on stage at the Old Rock House in St Louis during the GeeklyCon 2017 Liveshow. Episode 32 - Friend of the Stoat Lost in the Elysian Sands, the Brute Force struggle to find their way back to the very place their troubles began. Once they arrive, they find they are not alone. Episode 33 - The Order of Leather As the Brute Force re-enters the tomb where their troubles began, they hope for the best, yet prepare for the worst. Episode 34 - In Cahoots Through ingenuity and golem power, the crew busts their way into the sealed crypt. Inside, they finally begin to untangle a long-woven mystery. Episode 35 - Sanguine Holler Mort find himself in the position to settle his debt to the marid Ajaz ibn al-Rashid, but are his new associates to be trusted? Episode 36 - Argent Scythe Mort and Lola awaken into a deadly trap! Can they escape the Buxomy Tigress? Episode 37 - Pie Ya Later As Mort and Lola rush away from the Argent Scythe, they manage to reconnect with Ezra who has been busy in his absence. Episode 38 - We Are Monsters, We Are Freaks After a few rhubarb pies and more information sharing with the Argent Scythe, a showdown in the streets of Nanousheh reminds the Brute Force just what’s at stake. Episode 39 - We Are Family In the aftermath of their brutal skirmish in center of Nanousheh, the group must decide what type of heroes they intend to be. Episode 40 - Why Don't We Be Honest The Brute Force attempts to infiltrate Giselle’s Cathouse, as they suspect the owner had something to do with the mantis attack on the Buxomy Tigress. NOTE: We take about 30 minutes in this episode to describe our switch to FATE Core and describe how we rebuilt the Brute Force in this new system. Feel free to skip if game mechanics bore you, but do not miss the outtakes. Episode 41 - Cathousin' It Up While Lola and Ezra are forced to confront Madame Giselle (the proprietor of Giselle’s cathouse and a suspected not-so-nice-person) Mort uses his exanimate wiles to maneuver himself into a position to help. Then comes all the punching. Episode 42 - Cat Got Yer Tongue? Facing down an enraged Weretiger, the Brute Force stand firm in the hopes of adding one real moment of heroism to their admittedly spotty resume. Episode 43 - Mailbag 1 Having reached a milestone after wrapping up our time in Nanousheh, the crew takes a break to answer some listener questions. Episode 44 - Good Guy Squad With the Brute Force headed towards Glaciermoss, another ragtag group of… heroes (?) step forth for their moment in the spotlight. Episode 45 - Return to Horseradish Manor The Good Guy Squad entreats the support of local law enforcement, but before long the twisted truth behind Horseradish Manor reveals itself. Episode 46 - Wind Travellers The Brute Force take to the skies as they try to reach the Snowbroth Valley in less that 6 months. As expected, they’re incredibly subtle. Episode 47 - Harvester of Bunnies With the Brute Force smuggled away on an airship towards Alondria, what hare-raising situations will unfold among the clouds? Episode 48 - Sometimes You Can Be the Root With Mort facing off against the hulking Bunny Beast, Ezra finds himself in the presence of royalty. Episode 49 - Management Changes Ezra, on his own in a golem-sized divot somewhere in Ferrith, spots the boat formerly known as the Poop’s Pride sailing majestically overhead. Can he get Yanov’s attention somehow in order to catch back up to the rest of the Brute Force? Or will the nearby forest only provide him the bearest of necessities? ADULT CONTENT WARNING: This episode features a Goodfellas level of F-bombs. Episode 50 - *WINK* Ezra and Yanov close in on the rest of the Brute Force, as the crew reunites in Alondia. But the streets are packed with adventurers, from fighters to monks to wizards (oh my!). Episode 51 - A World Born of Chaos The crew, freshly arrived in Glaciermoss, set out in search of Agarion…. and find him within 3 minutes. Ancient truths are revealed. Dramatic moments happen. No one really knows how long Mort was dead, despite his protestations that it was for like 15 years. Episode 52 - We're Worrying Here! Signing up for a competition in Alondia is never quite as simple as it seems. The Brute Force meet a new friend, Mort makes a new enemy, and Ezra gets a new name. Episode 53 - The Ponderosa Boyz Stuck in the Worry Zone, the Brute Force squares off against a new band of ne’er-do-wells, and then later a not insignificant number of robotic bears. Episode 54 - A Full Hock Hambag The Brute Force face even bigger challenges arena amid the Alondia’s Next Top Paragon competition. They also make a new friend and attempt to outwit their archnemeses: The Ponderosa Boyz. Episode 55 - What's Krumping? The Brute Force face their final challenge in an attempt to win Alondia’s Next Top Paragon competition. But will a super cool group of unique heroes, 4 musclebound oily beefcakes, and The Ponderosa Boyz stand in their way? Episode 56 - Hot Borscht The Brute Force may be reveling in their victory over the Ponderosa Boyz, but how much do they really know about their new compatriot: Cammy O’Kana? Jasper shares a story from her recent history, a time when she met the Good Guy Squad. This episode features Tim Lanning as Barley the Guhboi and was recorded as part of the International Tabletop Day charity stream where the GeeklyInc community raised over $9000 for the Alzheimer’s Association. Episode 57 - Slightly Dying As the Good Guy Squad delve deeper behind the Onyx door, they are confronted with their worst fears. This episode features Tim Lanning as Barley the Guhboi and was recorded as part of the International Tabletop Day charity stream where the GeeklyInc community raised over $9000 for the Alzheimer’s Association. Episode 58 - Welcome to Vrymm Fresh off winning the Alondia’s Next Top Paragon competition, the Brute Force set (air)sail for Vrymm to meet their new liege: Her Eminence Queen Ilyanna Filifar. Episode 59 - Queen Ilyanna Kefaldra Gil'Mithrulin Vilifar The gang spend more time with their new Queen before Yanov asks for help tracking down his daughter. Episode 60 - Hand Things The gang does a quick tour of Vrymm in advance of their trip to Oster. Trains! Libraries! Pie Shoppes! Episode 61 - Crispus Chubbottom Cammy learns some harsh truths, Lola finally gets her montage, and a very big wizard with a very small stature asks the Brute Force for a favor. Episode 62 - Bum Tickers It’s the return of the Good Guy Squad as Sirestir’s top heroes attempt to solve the Mystery of the Missing Muriel! Episode 63 - Druthers En route to Murkheim to try to reason with Mirka, Lola receives a message of warning from her former master turned tentative ally, Agarion. Episode 64 - Honor's Law At the tomb in the Elysian Sands, the Brute Force meet with Agarion and Clashtiger to claim a relic before facing Mirka. Episode 65 - Snakes on an Airship What can you do with a weapon forged from the soul of a god? The Brute Force finds out and draws unwanted attention in the process! Episode 66 - Bequeathed by the Hammer The Brute Force are attacked by Bestus Wrathtaint, the new paragon of Denderast, and are forced to make drastic choices to save one of their own from a sandy grave. Episode 67 - Sneaky Scronch Lola may have changed, but the holiday season is immutable. Merry Giftsmas, everyone! Episode 68 - Underwear and Violins Have you missed each of the previous 67 episodes of Brute Force? Well do we have a surprise for you. It’s an in-character lore-friendly recap episode! Episode 69 - Coming In Hot As the Brute Force reach Murkheim they see much has changed, both about the city itself as well as those they once called friends. Episode 70 - Crumple Cast With a newly installed Yeti carpet in their airship, the Brute Force attempt to find the extents of their newfound powers. Whoever said being a demigod would be easy? Episode 71 - Who's There? With their old friend Moon Kevin in tow, the Brute Force fly to the Cistern of Tears to meet with Agarion and Clashtiger. They are greeted with some answers and more questions. Episode 72 - Set Fire to Zero The crew develops their plan to heist the remaining relics, and every plan inexplicably involves faking a sports hernia. Episode 73 - Into the Vault Mort and Ezra head back to the Shackled City to steal the last three relics out from under the council’s noses. Everyone else hides in an interdimensional outhouse. Episode 74 - By Order's Edge Cammy and Lola are trapped with Clashtiger and Agarion in an outhouse within a pocket dimension, and things only get worse from there. Episode 75 - Two Butterscotches and a Cinnamon The crew is trapped, their powers are not working, and one of them is super dead. This is the “improvise” part of the heist plan. Episode 76 - Who's Real? After their daring escape from the Council of Mages, the Brute Force starts digging into the clues that have built up round them and fit some critical pieces together under a new light. Episode 77 - The Pillar of Coal The crew learn some new tricks with their relics, and rush to try and rescue Moon Kevin before it’s too late! Episode 78 - The Archbishop of Alliteration I’m not going to sugarcoat it, things go real bad. Episode 79 - Mailbag 2 As we close in on the final stretch of the Fallen Heroes arc, the crew takes a break to answer your questions. Episode 80 - Master Issues Reeling from a shoejacking, the Brute Force fight to reclaim the final relics from the Church of the Hyena. Episode 81 - Godfight Every relic has been reclaimed, but the Brute Force is facing down a 1200 foot tall hyena god. It’s just one of those kind of days. Episode 82 - Team Not Die The crew spends what precious little time they have devising a plan to reunite the gods with their relics and share some tearful goodbyes before their almost certain deaths. Episode 83 - O'Kana Means Family Mort and Cammy are teleported to Kitsune Island to place Deception’s Mask in the Trickster’s Grove. They missed by a country mile and get caught up in a good old fashioned feud. Episode 84 - The Liberation of Lima Bean Lola and Ezra find themselves in the dark, surrounded by odd bioluminescent creatures, and then it only gets worse when they actually experience dwarves up close and personal. Episode 85 - Atonement The heroes, scattered across the globe, are ready to complete their plan to bring the gods back to Eorith. It is a time of world-altering triumph and unimaginable loss. Episode 86 - A Little Lost As one tale reaches its fitting end, another is just beginning as Cammy is forced to confront her family, her faith, and a big bowl of Granny’s gumbo. This episode marks the transition from Season 1: Fallen Heroes to Season 2: Out for Blood Season 2: Out for Blood Episode 87 - Rollo di Pollo’s Mindfreakatorium Cammy and Mort make it to the mainland and run into an old acquaintance, who you should probably be able to tell is Rollo di Pollo from the title of the episode. Episode 88 – Technically Graverobbing Cammy, Mort, and their new friend Hollis head into the city of Copperwatch in search of an airship. Episode 89 – Deacon’s Sugarmines Hundreds of years ago, a young Leland Deacon matches wits against his twin sister in a bid to takeover his father's company. Episode 90 – What the Heck? As the Brute Force emerges from Leland's tomb, they find the city of Copperwatch taking to the streets in anger and confusion about the sudden absence of magic. Episode 91 – Vrymmward Bound The Brute Force are in full Party Mode on Grady Universe's houseboat, en route the Vrymm to hopefully reconnect with Jasper, Yanov, and Rufus. Episode 92 – Furs Things First En route to Vrymm, the crew grows increasingly concerned about Mort's well-being. Episode 93 – Frank’d And now for something completely different, enjoy the first episode of our new secondary campaign that will be exclusive to the backers on our Patreon. Episode 94 – Swabbing Waits for No Man The Brute Force is nearing Vrymm, but an entire armada is closing in on them. What's there to do but a little light kidnapping and mild piracy?Category:World